2phetaliafandomcom-20200223-history
Canada
Known as Manada, or by his ACTUAL title, Canda. His capital is Ottawa, and his languages are English and French. His largest city is Toronto. On his west is the Pacific Ocean, on his east is the Atlantic and his northern borders the Arctic Ocean. He began as a series of European Colonies. He officially became a French colony in 1605. After the Seven Year War, he became a part of the British Empire. He was the front of the War of 1812 between the United States and the British Empire. After the Rebellions of 1837, he became the start of present-day Canada. In the later 19th century, he expanded to the Pacific Ocean. When the British Empire declared war in 1914, because Canada was still under its control, he became apart of the war. In 1919, Canada joined the League of Nations, independent of the British Empire. During World War 2, Canada declared war on Germany. He played many key roles in the war, including the Normandy Landings. In Hetalia, He is a member of the Allies, but has a pension of being forgotten (referencing how most Canadian activities during WW2 were sectioned off as being British instead). He is America's brother, yet it is unknown who among the two is the eldest or if they are in fact twins. Player 2 2P!Canada is a fandom interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". He is most often seen to be Matt, Matthew, or Mathieu Williams, but also varies from James to Riley. 'Appearance' Canada has the same ahoge as his counterpart, but his hair is longer (going down just past his shoulders) and is a darker strawberry blonde, pulled back into a messy ponytail. Often times, he is depicted with a small amount of stubble on his face. His eyes are violet, and tend to have tired-looking bags underneath, but it's sometimes obscured by sunglasses that he wears occasionally. He is most commonly shown wearing red flannels with jeans or sometimes a Mountie uniform. He is also known to have to wear reading glasses too. 'Personality' The fandom has one main portrayal of him, though there are fluctuations between aspects of his personality, there are a lot of common traits. A gruff asocial, Canada is generally portrayed as looking grumpy and intimidating, though his personality doesn't quiet match up with his initial appearance. Though he can be a bit of a grouch, he's generally portrayed to actually be pretty laid back and calm. He has a hard time expressing himself, especially around strangers, so he tends to be a little rough around the edges in conversation. He does have a bit of a temper (and can be more than a little aggressive once angered), and is protective of close family. But all in all, he'd rather spend his time enjoying some quiet time by himself. A common trait in portrayals is how protective he is of his Player 1, though it varies on whether or not it's actually a fully fledged crush. His relationship with his father-figure, England is actually pretty good. He's very close and protective of his 'Pops' and generally is portrayed to get along with him better than his brother, America, does, to the point of almost being a 'daddy's boy'. Although him and America bicker and fight a lot and generally get on each other's nerves, they both do care for each other. His brother is definitely one of Canada's soft spots, and he would do anything to protect him, though doesn't like to show it. 'Interests' Often portrayed to have a hidden affection for romance novels. He's also quite the animal lover, and absolutely softens up around any cute or tiny animal. He is also sometimes seen putting drugs in brownies and giving them to America for entertainment to watch him act like a fool due to the intoxication. Common 2P!Traits It is common for Player 2s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopath and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Canada has been known to use a hockey stick in his fights, with the hockey stick sometimes being portrayed with barbed wire. Other than that, he doesn't seem to have any other traits. Gallery